


Knight Takes Rook

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi doesn't know what he does to Cassian, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexually frustrated!Cassian, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian has a problem and that problem is Bodhi Rook.





	

The hangar door opened, the sound of the downpour outside filling the space, and Cassian looked up from his drink to welcome the team back. The words died in his throat as he took in Bodhi's appearance. He was laughing, the expression lighting up the dull hangar, taking years off his face.

He was also soaking wet. The water dripped down his face, highlighting the sleekness of his hair and making his eyes seem brighter somehow. Cassian could have handled all of this, if not for the way his clothes clung to his frame, accentuating his lean hips and firm thighs that Cassian just wanted to nestle between and-

The glass shattered in Cassian's hand, and he waved off Bodhi's concern with an excuse he didn't really remember because he was too busy admiring how the water made his lips look shiny and soft.

\---

"Cassian!" Bodhi called when he caught sight of him entering the gym, "Glad you could join us."

Bodhi grinned at him, towel thrown around his neck, a thin sheen of sweat making his skin shine. Cassian's mouth went dry, his eyes followed a bead of sweat as it trickled down Bodhi's chest, the rapid rise and fall of said chest making the droplet quiver like Cassian's self control. Bodhi seemed completely oblivious.

"Come spar with me?" he requested, and Cassian's head was filled with images of a shirtless, sweaty Bodhi sprawled panting underneath him. His pants suddenly felt too tight.

"I can't. I have things to do." Cassian was proud of how steady his voice came out. Bodhi looked disappointed, but shrugged and wandered off, oblivious to Cassian's appreciative gaze on his ass.

"I believe the phrase is 'just bend him over already.'" K-2 griped as he walked past.

"Shut up!" Cassian hissed.

\---

Bodhi strolls sheepishly into the mess hall in nothing but a Stewjon kilt after losing a bet.

Cassian had never left a room so fast before.

\---

Cassian woke with a start, arms reaching for a pilot that wasn't there, skin flushed and erection tenting his blanket. Of course Bodhi wasn't there. Had never been in his bed. It was just a dream.

This was getting annoying.

He flung his arm over his eyes and groaned, the memory of the dream still fresh in his mind. Dream Bodhi had moaned his name, tangled his fingers in his hair, wrapped his legs around his waist, driven him to madness just like in the real world.

Bodhi Fucking Rook.

He was still hard. He slipped his hand under the covers and gripped his erection, thinking of Bodhi and hating himself for it.

Bodhi Fucking Rook.

Stars, he wanted to fuck Bodhi Rook. And take him out on dates, and cook for him, grow old with him, and wake up to his sleepy smile every morning.

He stroked himself, imagining it was Bodhi doing it, the guilt swept away by the movement of his hand.

\---

Blood drying in his hair, dirt smearing his face, sweat pouring down his brow, Bodhi flew the ship like a dream, and he'd never looked more beautiful. They dodged enemy fire, Bodhi skillfully navigating through the veritable field of lasers and TIE fighters like a bird in flight, the controls nothing more than an extension of the pilot.

Flying through the air, the howling wind streaming through the smashed window making his hair fly wildly around, the look of intense concentration somehow mixed with exhilaration tugged at Cassian's heart. Guns destroyed and nothing for him to do but wait, Cassian sat strapped in the passenger seat, free to drink in the sight of Bodhi in his element.

"You're beautiful!" Cassian yelled, unable to help himself.

"What?" Bodhi shouted back, having not been able to hear him over the roaring wind.

"Nothing!"

\---

"You're ruining my life." Cassian finally told him one unremarkable day. Bodhi looked at him, blinking in confusion and hurt.

"What do you mean? Have I done something?"

"Yes." Cassian said, the picture of solemnity. He saw veiled panic in Bodhi's eyes as he frantically remembered the past few days, trying to think of how he could have offended him.

"Cassian, I-I'm sorry, I don't remember what I did wrong. Can you tell me, please, so I never do it again?" Cassian stepped closer to him, bringing a hand up to pull his goggles off his head, ignoring how his heart clenched at Bodhi's flinch.

"I'm going to do something," Cassian said lowly, "and if you don't like it, you tell me to stop and I will."

"Cassian, what-" and Cassian kissed him, and it was like a dam had broken. He poured his heart and soul into the kiss, pressing his body to Bodhi's, reveling in the scratch of his beard, his warm skin, the smell of engine oil and cotton, trying to tell Bodhi without words how much he needed, craved, wanted, _adored_ him.

Bodhi's eyes were wide with wonder when Cassian finally found the will to pull back, cheeks flushed and pulse visibly jumping in his throat.

"Are you well?" Bodhi asked suddenly, his blush darkening at the look Cassian gave him.

"I guess you could say I am sick." Cassian said seriously.

"You are?" Bodhi's disappointment would be well hidden from anyone who hadn't spent all their free time watching him.

"Lovesick." Cassian grinned.

"Oh, that is just awf-" Bodhi cut off as Cassian kissed him again.

\---

Bodhi's hair fanned out over the pillow, his hands gripped Cassian's shoulders, his soft moans filled the air of his room. Cassian rocked into him with sure, steady thrusts, stroking Bodhi's length in time with his movements, determined to make this the best night of his life. Those soulful brown eyes were closed in pleasure, his head tilted back to bare that slender throat to Cassian's hungry gaze.

"You're so beautiful." Cassian groaned, pressing his lips to the pulse point of Bodhi's neck, "It's just not fair."

"Cassian..." Bodhi gasped, opening his eyes to meet Cassian's gaze, taking Cassian's face in his hands. He was close, Cassian could see it. They both were.

"Bodhi." Cassian moaned, angling his hips to make him see stars, "You have no idea what you do to me. I've wanted this for so long."

"Cassian, I'm-" was all Bodhi could manage before he was letting out a shuddering breath and tightening around Cassian, his release painting his stomach, his arms pulling Cassian close for a heady kiss.

"I think I love you." he breathed against his lips, eyes half-lidded but bright with desire. Cassian stiffened, then he surged forward and kissed Bodhi with every shred of lust and longing he'd held for so long. He came harder than he ever had in his life, burying himself fully in Bodhi and holding himself there, Bodhi's name a mantra on his lips as he lost himself to pleasure.

When they came down from their climaxes, Cassian pulled out, falling to the side to avoid crushing the man beneath him. They recovered for a few moments, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

"Bodhi." Cassian finally said, seeing the familiar twitchiness start to return to his eyes.

"Yes?" Bodhi asked nervously, like he expected Cassian to tell him to leave. Cassian rolled over and pulled Bodhi close, resting his chin on the mussed hair.

"I think I love you." he said, tangling their legs together. Bodhi smiled against his chest, and Cassian felt his heart swell.

"Can I keep you?" Bodhi asked. Cassian chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"Only if I can have you forever."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut but somehow the plot overtook the smut


End file.
